Aizen wins!
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: Takes place after the Winter Shingami War. Aizen is alive and asserting his control. Everything Ichigo knows is destroyed: humans, Captains and worlds cease to exist. Ichigo is captured and helpless to a hopeless fate. Welcome to Aizen wins. (I do not own Bleach or its characters).


Takes place after the Winter Shingami War. Aizen is alive and asserting his control. Everything Ichigo knows is destroyed; humans, Captains and worlds cease to exist. Ichigo is captured and helpless to a hopeless fate. Welcome to 'Aizen wins'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen won the Shinigami War. Yamamoto is dead, more than half the Captains followed him in the after-afterlife. Some were kept prisoner just for torture porn. Ichigo was captured and left in his very own room in Aizen's new castle.

* * *

 _Ichigo watched as Aizen slaughtered old man Yama, he watched the Captains be defeated one by one. Kisuke failed to seal Aizen, resulting in in receiving a fatal slash. Yoruichi and his father took Kisuke and retreated. Aizen obtained immortality so no attack could kill him now. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Aizen saying "I win"._

* * *

Ichigo takes a shower in his new bathroom, in his new room … his new captive home. As Ichigo steps out of the shower and towels off, he looks at the chain around his right ankle. This one is anchored three feet in front of the bathroom. Stepping out he sees an orange stop line. Stopping right in front a second chain grabbed onto him before the first one disappeared. It leads back to the bed where he steps over another stop line, a red one.

* * *

The chain allowed for maneuver through the rest of the room, nothing more. Resting on his bed Aizen walks in and smirks. This was one of his mind game visits, when he smirks it means Ichigo gets taunted with new information of his friend's death.

* * *

 _Stepping in the room, Aizen is greeted in by a room of white. White walls, bed, sheets, everything. The only difference was a spot of orange – orange hair. He glances over his Shinigami prisoner captured within his new domain; how sweet it was. Walking over but staying out of reach behind the red line, Aizen gives him new information just to see his reaction._

 _"Kisuke's body was found. Yoruichi and Isshin must have tried had to keep their last hope alive. Poor thing must have been in pain moving around a lot. Now you have no more hope". Smirk …_

* * *

Ichigo grits his teeth, he knew Aizen was right – that Kisuke died. His father and Yoruichi was running, still fighting. The one thing that broke his heart was the destruction of the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. This very castle was built on the ashes of this town – on his friends and sisters. How he missed his sisters terribly! After the castle was erected, Aizen annihilated the Soul King and his domain. Not even his powerful chosen Shinigami were spared. Gaining the satisfaction of suffering on his features, Aizen left to retrieve his housemate lunch. Can't have fun on an empty stomach.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen he spies his new slave Rangiku Matsumoto. Her job was to cook his prisoner food. She tried to escape a few times but it never worked out for three reasons, 1) she was chained by the ankle day in and out. The back room was where she'd slept. 2) The first few times she defiled his order he'd beat her and worse. The constant torture lead to loud night terriers, leading Aizen to resort to "unspeakable means" to quite her. It worked, for she learned to have silent nightmares. 3) Her Captain was also a captive, she'd knew about Ichigo since it was her that cooked for the poor thing. Rangiku resolved herself to be obedient in order to keep him alive. Even going as far as letting Aizen indulge himself in repeated takings of her body.

* * *

After receiving lunch Aizen walked back to Ichigo's room. Feeding the lost hero and watching him eat Aizen decided to indulge the man (19), with information.

"As you know the other person here with you is Matsumoto. But you're not the only two prisoners. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake are also prisoners. They know you're here but you're not going to see each other". Aizen laughed at the thought of his realistic isolation.

* * *

"Juu. Juu wake up!". Shunsui tried to wake his best friend. The pretty man was very hurt from Aizen's abuse: physical torture, freezing temperatures, back and forth ammonia. It was heart breaking to watch the frail man grow weaker. The two were in the same room yet they were chained on opposite sides of the room. Repeatedly Shun had to see the evil bastard taunt him by hurting a defenseless man. Soon, very soon he had to sit there and watch the man he considered his brother perish before his eyes. Shunsui knew he would never get a proper chance to say goodbye as Jushiro passed painfully in his sleep.

* * *

Aizen knew the moment Ukitake's weak spiritual pressure faded he was dead. The cruel God never laughed soon much in his life. To imagine the look of horror on Ichigo's eyes as he heard the news – it was beyond "priceless". Walkng away from a man who broke down at the loss of another friend, he went to his chambers and slept. After all tomorrow would be more entertaining. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Deep in a cave somewhere far, two people hid taking night shifts. They were both scared to sleep knowing Aizen would come for them at any moment. "We need to do something, we can't keep running". "But what can we do? Aizen has bonded with the hogyoku completely. He will never die". "We have to save Ichigo and the other Cap-". "I KNOW, but if we go we'll die. For all we know Ichigo is dead". "He's your SON! HOW CAN YOU GIVE UP!". "Keep your voice down! Don't you think I don't want to? Our chance at defeating Aizen passed at the war, Ichigo's powers were overcome – his zanpakuto was destroyed and we have no way of repairing it. If only Kisuke was still here". Isshin and Yoruichi had their backs to the wall and Aizen knew it. Without Kisuke's sealing technique they had no hope to be rid of him for good. Aizen had did it, Aizen had won! END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello everyone, all hope for the remaining resistance is dead. Aizen's supreme rein is true.

(Sorry if it seems a little cruel or something, just came up with this story at random). Hope you like it. Let me know if this story was good by reviewing. Later!


End file.
